An Unknown Love
by Bluluv
Summary: Dis is mi 1st fanfic so b gentle plz! Im warning u now its xtremely short & It kinda starts off weird. Robin has just sacrificed herself 4 Amon but he is clueless to this. The rest youll find out if u read & if u do read it plz review!


_**An Unknown Love**_

The Ending

I'll block it for him even if he doesn't find out and realise why i did wat i did. I'll sacrifice myself for him so he can survive and live happily with her, his luv. I'm happy to do this for him because i luv him and even if he was to find out he wouldn't change his mind about being with her. And this is also the reason why i'm suffering as i live, so dieing won't be a pain but a relief from life and all its problems.  
As blood seeps from my wound it drains away all my strength as well as my sorrow. I see them in the distant in each others' arms, happy. I'm glad i'm going. The only reason i had to live has disappeared. Dieing is actually saving me from having to live with no meaning. In a pointless life. I wish the best for them as I go. Good bye, my luv.

Up Above

Now that I'm gone I live up above and watch over over him. Now and forever I'll watch over him.  
Although he comes to my grave every day, I still know that he won't change his mind about who he loves even if he knew how I felt. That is probably one of the many reasons I love him. The way he doesn't deny what his heart desires. Although watching over him pains me so greatly, I have to till the day he dies.Watching my best friend so close to him she can hug him but me, not even close enough to even whisper I Love You. But knowing that he'll never say it back makes me cry my eyes out every day.  
I mean lets face the truth, what's there to like about me. One look and you'd be scared stiff. Looking around every corner in case I come along. Beside the fact that she was my best friend I'm happy for them, truly. By the way the one who I've been talking about all this time, the love of my life, his name is Amon and my name is Robin, dumb name, right? Yea.

(Author's note: WARNING! This is where the story gets real crap)  
The New Guy

There is this other guy who likes me. He is always wondering why I watch over this human (in a disgusted voice) who didn't even notice me when I was still....alive. It's nice of him to try and make me move on but I can't help who I love and how my heart works. Although he is like a exact reincarnation of him, Amon, nothing can replace the real thing. Sometimes i wish i could just rip my heart out and change it, but the truth is i cant. I wouldn't care if I had to be a dog he owned or a tree besides his house instead of me but as long as I can be with him that's all that matters. I can't live my life without him!! Even though I have lots of friends here I feel so alone without him. I just want to be in his arms and feel like I'm special. I know he won't change his mind....but....being there and being able to make sure he and her don't meet any danger is the last thing that I wish. But this will never be...I'll never see him again.  
He tries to comfort me but either way the tears still come every day and every night no matter what he tries. I think he finally couldn't take it because the next day he managed to get permission for me to see Amon. But there was a big catch, I was a star. At least I'm closer than I was. So until the day he dies I'll watch over him. Every night he used to stare at me and point me out to her saying how I seemed to stand out from the rest, and how I seemed to shine brighter when he was looking at me. He always told people how he thought I was special.

Now And Forever

Now he is gone. Again he has disappeared from my life. But, although he is now up above, I got my wish to be with him for the rest of his human life so I won't complain. He is now up there with her and, although it pains me to say, this just proves that they were made for each other since they were lucky enough to live most of their lives together including die together. With or without me they would of ended up together.  
For his entire life he has been happy just because he can be with her. Me watching him live his life so happy even without me there hurts me greatly but is still very comforting to know. Even if he hated me and tried to kill me I would love him because in his arms is where my heart belongs. He'll have my love now and forever.

THE END


End file.
